


Legally Blonde

by hopesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Legally Blonde, Lawyer, Legally Blonde References, Light Angst, Musical References, Out of Character, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: Social Media AU, Y/N L/N is the perfect sorority girl. (She even has a 4.0 GPA in fashion merchandising) But when her boyfriend breaks up with her for being ‘too blonde’, she has to prove she can be serious too.Inspired by both the musical and movie of the same title, this is a social media AU which means the majority of the chapters are through images of social media posts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Twitter Profiles




	2. Omigod You Guys




	3. Serious




	4. What You Want pt. 1




	5. What You Want pt. 2




	6. Harvard Variations




	7. Blood in the Water




	8. Positive/Ireland




	9. Serious (Reprise)




	10. Chip On Your Shoulder




	11. So Much Better




	12. Whipped Into Shape




	13. Take It Like a Man




	14. Bend and Snap / There! Right There!




	15. Legally Blonde




	16. Legally Blonde (Remix)




	17. Find My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to follow me on Tumblr (@rogvewitch) for more frequent postings!


End file.
